Parallel
by CureInfinity1
Summary: Being the protectors of a small town, whose citizens hate your guts, isn't exactly the greatest. The Rowdy Right Boys aren't the best hero's compared to the legendary Power Puff Girls, but what happens when they accidentally meet? How will the girls react to the unexpected encounter? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 00: Characters

Character Summery-

Note: Characters or not mine, credit go to the owners.

_[Power Puff Girls]_

_**Blossom Utonium**_

_Basic Statistics_

Age: 14

Alias: Student Council President at Townsvile Middle School and Leader/Commander of the Power Puff Girls

Species: Super Human

Powers: Ice Breath, Fire Breath, Pink laser beams, etc.

_Appearance_

Blossom has silky long bright orange hair ending to her waist with bangs and shiny pink eyes. Her hair is held in a high pony tail with a bright red bow. She usually wears a long thin pink sweater with a red heart in the middle, blue jeans, and bright pink flats. When fighting she wears a pink sleeveless dress, a black bow belt around her waist, white stockings, and small black heels.

_Personality_

Blossom is the smartest member of the group, with her advanced intelligence and knowledge. She a mature and composed person, who at times can be a little overbearing, in situations. She is naturally caring and shows great leadership capabilities towards her sisters and the students at school.

* * *

_**Bubbles Utonium**_

_Basic Statistics_

Age: 14

Alias: Member of the Art Club and Power Puff Girl

Species: Super Human

Powers: Supersonic Scream, Superhuman Speed, Blue laser beams, etc.

_Appearance_

Bubbles has mid-long blonde hair in two pigtails with light curls and sky blue eyes. She usually wears a cute light blue short sleeve ribbon top with dark blue lace, a white plaid blue skirt, white knee-high socks, and brown boots. When fighting she wears a light blue puffy sleeved dress, a black ribbon under her chest, white knee-high socks, and black shoes.

_Personality_

Bubbles is mentioned as the cute member of the Puffs, due to her being able to open up anyone's heart. She is very bubbly and sweet girl who is very friendly to everyone, trying to always stay positive. She has a tendency to giggle at anything that makes her happy or laugh.

* * *

_**Buttercup Utonium**_

_Basic Statistics_

Age: 14

Alias: Member of the Soccer Club and Power Puff Girl

Species: Super Human

Powers: Tornado Generation, Black Hurricane, Green laser beams, etc.

_Appearance_

Buttercup has above the shoulders raven-black hair that points up at the ends and lime green eye. She usually wears a rolled up sleeves, light green sports top with a black line diagonally across the shirt and white shoulder straps, yellow shorts, green sneakers. When fighting she wears a light green short sleeve dress, black shorts, white socks, and black boots.

_Personality_

Buttercup is the toughest out of the three girls, definitely a tomboy comparing to her strength and attitude. She is aggressive yet can be nice when she wants to, which doesn't happen often. Though following her hate of losing, Buttercup doesn't give up easily, usually going to the extreme.

* * *

_[Rowdy Right Boys]_

_**Blake Momo**_

_Basic Statistics_

Age: 14

Alias: Leader of the Rowdy Right Boys and ?

Species: Super Human

Powers: Ice Explosion, Fire Explosion, Laser beams, etc.

_Appearance_

Blake has surprisingly short silky orange hair and brick coloured eyes. He wears a dark red bandana occasionally, though he takes it off sometimes. When fighting he wears a white shirt, dark grey short sleeve sweater with a crimson line in the middle and on the cuffs, a grey wristband, white jeans, and black sneakers.

_Personality_

Blake is quick-witted and prideful, who stands on the adventurous side by taking the lead on missions. He has quite a big temper, especially when someone calls him a girl and can be awfully persistent about things. Though he may be a bit disorganized he knows how to take care of his brothers, like when he's trying to find 'the lost' Bash. He is actually really afraid of getting wet.

* * *

_**Bash Momo**_

_Basic Statistics_

Age: 14

Alias: Rowdy Right Boy and ?

Species: Super Human

Powers: Rain Shooter, Superhuman Speed, Laser beams, etc.

_Appearance_

Bash has short blonde hair using gel to move most of his hair to his right, barely hanging over his dark blue eyes. When fighting he wears a white shirt, a dark grey long sleeve sweater with a dark blue line in the middle and on the cuffs, a grey wristband, white jeans, and black sneakers.

_Personality_

Bash is reserved and actually really smart, spending his time reading or being alone constantly. He can be cocky at times even though he can't deal with pressure, to the point where his decisions affect others that can make him completely melt down. He also has a bad sense of direction, usually getting separated from others quickly. Despite his calm denimer, Bash is can get embrassed, though it is pretty rare.

* * *

_**Breaker Momo**_

_Basic Statistics_

Age: 14

Alias: Rowdy Right Boy and ?

Species: Super Human

Powers: Force Fields, Smoke Screens, Laser beams, etc.

_Appearance_

Breaker has short raven-black, the ends appear little rough and sharp looking and he has dark green eyes. When fighting he wears a white shirt, a dark grey rolled up sleeved sweater with a dark green line in the middle and on the cuffs, a grey wristband, white jeans, and black sneakers.

_Personality_

Breaker is definitely tough, when he wants to be, though that leads to his super strength when hugging others. He is a happy-go-lucky person but is a little too honest, sometimes seeming as insulting to others. He's always ready to help, but ends up breaking things really easily. He also loves video games and sports, always appearing with his free will attitude.


	2. Chapter 01: Parallel

Chapter 1-

Parallel

**Bash POV **

**9:28 a.m.- Vilestown **

The City of Vilestown! Where evil resides, controlled by the Power Punk Girls and their creator, Oppressor Plutonium. The vast land was swollen in darkness. Its low buildings were either rundown or damaged, sheltering the citizens who were afraid. But no, it was the opposite. The streets were now filled with a group of angry townsfolk. Who utterly despised us.

Not even science could find the proper explanation for something so bazar. Heck, the results would just state that they were all crazy. It was once said that every town needs some hero's, right?

Well, those hero's are flying over your heads right now. Trying to save this city! But no, we definitely need some very 'thoughtful' encouragement.

I sighed. The wind rushed past us, as our speed accelerated. My sight fully fixed on the three girls before us. Each represent by their respective colours. Red, Blue, and Green. They piloted at top speed easily avoiding the wreckage of the tall buildings. The Power Punk Girls our most hated enemy.

"Hurry up guys we're losing them" Blake yelled.

"Don't worry Blake well get them for su-" Breaker started. "_Oh_~ A bird!"

I mentally face-palmed myself. _Breaker, your just dumb._

But actually capturing the Punks? _Like that will ever happen_, I thought to myself. I know because our city's name is Vilestown. In other words, an extremely unpleasant town. The police, mayor, and citizens hate us and we're the good guys.

Though I do have to say, my plans were always perfect. If only a certain 'someone' wouldn't ruin all my strategies so easily, and I mean literally, destroyed.

"Looks like the losers are still losers!" a cute but devilish voice hissed.

I whipped my gaze to the blonde. Brat! The blue counter part of me. And with the looks of it she definitely lives up to her name. She floated just above us. Twirling her long blonde pigtails between her finger tips, held with two blue bows. She wearied her usual style of a blue and black short button top, a dark blue choker, black skirt, white stockings, and gothic boots.

Isn't she only 14, whats up with her fashion sense?

"I would say the same to you i-d-i-o-t." I mentioned. She fumbled, stupefied, spelling the exact letters in her mind.

I smirked.

Her older sister, Berserk, flew up to her rashly, whispering something in Brat's ear. Her blood red eyes watched us in complete amusement. Her long red hair spiked slightly at the ends, tied with messy red ribbons, that seemed to lash out on you any second. She matched with a pink long sleeve shirt, a red vest and striped plaid skirt, white tights and black Mary Janes.

Brute waited impatiently behind. Her face screamed displeasure. Almost wanting to just go beat every bone in Breaker's body. I was almost glad she wasn't my counter part. Her hair was messy, sporting a black rocker hairstyle, a slick black dress, short green top, a spiked green belt and bracelets, dirty white socks and black shoes.

Seeing the chance, the three quickly took off. _Crap! _We chased after them again.

It was weird though, there wasn't any fighting, not even a single insult thrown at us. Except the direction they were heading was pin pointing to Professor Plutoniums lab. The girls flew down into a secret entry way, but we were still on their trail. The passage way to the underground lab had all sorts of tunnels. While we lost the Punks halfway through.

"I'm getting freaked out, Bash!" Breaker whined, floating behind me. His green eyes glowed in the darkness. I ignored him and just kept walkeing

"Over here!" Blake yelled, zooming into a room.

The lights were out, and a dimly lit mirror was placed in the back. Three shadowy figures flew through the mirror disappearing seconds after the bright rays of light faded away.

We stood there staring at the large piece of glowing glass. I crossed my arms.

"They certainly went through that mirror." I raised my eyebrow, poking my hand inside the liquid-like glass. "Just as I suspected."

"Bash, what is that?" Breaker asked.

"Its some sort of dimensional mirror, probably made by the Oppressor. In order to travel to other dimensions." I answered, shrugging. "Well, thats my guess anyway."

Blake turned to me. "Wow, Bash, where did you learn all this?"

I pulled out a textbook sized book out of my back pocket. _Yes, so what if I carry books all day!_

"I've been reading this book about the logic of parallel worlds. Though it hasn't been proven, this mirror pretty much sums it up." I stated. "Never thought it would be of any use till now."

"We have to follow them!" Blake ordered, leading us through.

I hoped he wasn't serious. I watched his brick-coloured eyes beam in excitement. _He was serious. _I sighed then nodded solemnly, guess its decided.

"Cool!" Breaker claimed, randomly jumping ahead.

There was a blinding light that engulfed us. Seconds later, I felt wind rushing down my back… _Why does it feel like I'm falling? _I quickly opened my eyes, ironically the same time as my brothers. The ground was close. _Yup, we're falling…_

* * *

_**Hello mina, sorry that this was a pretty short chapter. It took me months just to thinks this up ; . ; … Kinda? Since I planned to re-edit this, it would be best if I did it faster, right? So I hope you like the first chapter and continue reading! **_


	3. Chapter 02: President

Chapter 2-

President

**Blossom POV**

**10:46 a.m.- Townsvile Middle School**

It was just another boring day in Townsvile. The bell rang and the echoes of students' footsteps flowed from the other side of the door. I sat in the student council office, stamping papers one after another.

There were stacks of paperwork, but I would be finished in a few minutes anyway. Goes to show that having super powers were a yes in my part.

That's right, I was the head of the student council. _Student Council President_, it had a nice ring it. Despite my responsibilities as the leader of the Power Puff Girls, I enjoyed doing the work.

No disturbances or loud noises. Peace and quiet. Just how I liked it.

…

There was a faint sound. I stopped my work, shifting myself away from the desk. I stood in defence position. Something was, falling?!

The roof collapsed on itself and a boy fell under the pieces of rubble, followed by a gleam of red light.

"Wha-"

I stared at the boy with wide eyes. Red hair? No, no, no, Brick has longer hair, his clothes are different too.

He sat back up quickly, which surprised me, pushing the bits of the roof aside with ease. He rubbed his head, which was covered with his brick-red bandana.

"Ow, what the heck, Bash! Why did we fall after being transported through the dimensional mirror!"

Bash? Dimensional Mirror?! I was more shocked to see that he hadn't notice that they were the only ones in the room. (LOL)

"Seriously." He said, turning around. "That was the worst… B-berserk?!"

"No, that's wrong. My names, Blossom." I corrected him, a little peeved.

The boy definitely wasn't Brick, it was an easy analyses, I could tell because of his brick coloured eyes. Nonetheless, he didn't seem to even recognize or even knew myself, which was surprising. _That would mean he's not from Townsvile, but what can explain his resemblance to myself and Brick_.

"Sorry 'bout that. The names, Blake, leader of the Rowdy Right Boys." He announced, leaving a prideful smile.

"Huh, that sounds just like 'Rowdy Ruff Boys'." I mumbled to myself. "But before that, aren't you trespassing on school property." I said, going back into reality."

The council room was ruined, everything was covered in dust, not to mention the giant hole above us. It stood out way too much.

_Just relax, Blossom_, I thought. As I paced myself back and fourth, _don't freak out_.

_He must have a logical reason for falling from the sky, right_? I sighed, depressed. _That just seemed unoriginal._

There was no way the damage would be easily forgiven, this case wasn't for saving Townsvile. Of course I had more problems on hand, the paperwork was crushed. I reached out and picked one up.

I sighed. "Looks like I have to start over." I murmured lightly.

Blake walked beside me and handed over a pile of unorganized papers.

"Sorry 'bout that, there all crumpled. I didn't think we would arrive above a school. I've done a bit of damage." Blake joked, pointing towards the roof.

"'A BIT' of damage! You totally destroyed the room! Not to mention your super suspicious, don't you think." I yelled back.

I wanted to give this guy a good-old lecture… _Wait…_

"How did you survive that fall? A normal human would have easily died…" I began, already understanding the main pieces of the problem.

I stared at him with my x-ray vision, inspecting if he any-sort of injures from the fall. Nothing, but there were signs of Chemical X.

It was the only explanation towards why his appearance was almost identical to us, and why he seemed to have super powers. But why would he have powers when there can only be six people who have them?

Professer couldn't have made them, neither would MoJo JoJo, he already retired.

'Dimensional Mirror'...

"I got it! Blake take a seat." I ordered.

"Where?"

Blake looked at me oddly which made me wonder. _The place was already messed up!_ I gulped, taking some time to regain my pride. He tilted his head, confused.

I brushed the dust and lifted the couches back to there normal arrangements. I coughed and signalled him to sit down, which he did.

"I'm going to ask you to explain yourself properly. I've already got some parts of the situation handled, but here's the thing. Are you, from another dimension?" I asked him.

He nodded quickly. "Ya, I am. Though I also came here with my brothers, Breaker and Bash. We're the protecters of Vilestown but we followed these girls, you know the one I mentioned, Berserk of the Power Punk Girls. She and her sisters travelled to this place so we decided to follow them." He explained briefly.

_Okay, just what I needed. _

Rights and Ruffs. Punks and Puffs. There's already a connection, the parallel world, and a different dimension… Being the counter-parts of the Ruffs, we must have counter-parts from other dimensions, including Blake's. It made sense.

"I see. I've got a conclusion. But can't you explain why the so-called Punks came to this world?" I claimed, wanting to gather the last bit of information.

He closed his eyes and moved in a circle motion, thinking to himself. "Nope, none at all. I was sure, Bash, said something about it but I don't really pay attention to him much." He replied, scratching his head.

"So, we just need to find your brothers in order to figure out the real situation." I concluded. standing up.

Black nodded. "Your right. I needed to find them sometime anyway. Let's go-"

I stopped him short. "But first, you need to fix this place up."

"Huh, but-"

"Whatever problem you may have, as a protecter of this town, I can't just leave it be… But as the student council president, damage to school must have a proper punishment." I boomed, pointing at all the destruction in the single room.

He froze and held his head down. I smiled, crossing my arms.

I took a good look at the damage. "This won't be a problem since you have your super powers, right. I'll help you with this." I said smiling, as Blake tightened his bandana.

_Let's just hope his brothers won't cause a disturbance at school. The girls should be able to handle that part…_

* * *

_**Finished chapter 2, yeeesss! I hope it didn't seem like a long conversation for this chapter. Blossom's smart but I think she wouldn't be able to quickly understand the situation with Blake's info. Next will be Bubble's and Bash, lets try the art room scene. Hope you continue reading…**_

* * *

[Reviews]

**Loveiswar**\- That awesome that you like it this far. I'll do my best to make more chapters, I just hope your happy with this one… ;)

**Guest**\- Ya, when I found the counter-parts (Rowdy Right Boys) on deviantart, I thought it would be cool to make a fanfic about them. Since they're different from the originals and have these cool personalities and character designs.


	4. Chapter 03: Art

Chapter 2 - Art

Bubbles POV

10:50 a.m. - Townsvile Middle School

I sat alone in the middle of the art room, humming. My brush pressed against the canvas as the outline of a flower began to surface. I smiled, filling in the blank spaces with splashes of blue and purple.

"Perfect." I set my pallet down and gazed out the window, stretching my arms. The sun shown through the window, emitting pale light as the blue sky caressed the white clouds. It was another lovely day again.

I rocked back and fourth. A sad smile spreads across my face, "I wish the others weren't so busy. Its no fun being by myself..."

_CRASH!_

And, as if in slow motion, the roof of the art room collapsed. I was surprised for a moment before I noticed a black silhouette inside the room. "Wha-" I covered my mouth to keep from screaming as my vision refocussed.

A boy sat on top of the chunks of cement, rubbing his head and mumbling, "Ow." He paused and looked up. His eyes then met mine, a dark blue colour, just like the rain.

He was quiet for a long moment. We both continued to stare as seconds ticked by. The boy let out a loud gasp of air, blushing bright red. I laughed and stretched out my hands, wrapping them around my stomach.

"Your funny," I giggled, wiping away a fake tear as a smile immediately formed.

"I-I'm not funny," he stuttered, a irritated expression crossed his face. He dug one of his hands into his pocket while the other combined his messy blonde hair. "This makes things complicated."

He stood up, walked towards me, and leaned forward. I looked at him nervously.

"Your not her." he whispered.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"…"

He was silent. "Uh." He turned away from me and covered his face, slowly heading towards the door. I stared blankly, blinking away the silence. The boy reached for the door handle. I wanted to talk to him more.

"Well," I started. "My name is Bubbles, Bubbles Utonium, of the Power Puff Girls. The protectors of Townsvile." The boy stopped and looked at me, something clicked. His eyes examined mine briefly. I continued, "I haven't seen you here before, especially since you fell from the roof…but! Um, I would like to know your name…"

I fidgeted with my thumbs, hoping that he would respond.

He laughed, and turned to me, extending his hand and introducing himself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Bash."

I clasped his hand, shaking it up and down. "Likewise, but… Why did you fall from the roof."

Again. Utter silence.

"Uh, I was just experimenting what the height of which the average person would survive from…" he slurred the ending, understanding that I wasn't buying it. I get it, I'm not exactly smart like Blossom but I have common sense.

"Okay, fine. I'm from a parallel world separate from this one and just now my brothers and I went through this parallel mirror-stupid Breaker randomly going ahead of us- and ended up here." Bash mumbled at a fast pace.

My face was blank. I tilted my head, "Um, so your not from this world? And wait, you have brothers?! How many?"

"Uh, three."

"Really?! Me too, but their my sisters. Whoa, what a coincidence." I replied, slightly happy.

"Well duh." Bash answered with a odd look.

I didn't understand. So I asked, "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Let's take this nice and slow."

"S-sure..?"

"I remind you of someone, right?" I nodded at the question. "Perhaps its someone with superpowers, blonde hair and blue eyes also. And with two other brothers, possibly evil?"

He was right. Bash did remind me of Boomer, I thought. "Ya, wait you have super powers?"

Immediately, Bash slammed his palm across his forehead, leaving a red mark. Creases formed on his brow. "How can you not understand this, seriously!"

I flinched at the anger in his voice. "So-sorry-" He held his hand to stop me from continuing.

"Lets just say I'm similar to you but not from this world. The whole package; full with superpowers, siblings and so on." He stared at me, his eyes asking for confirmation. I understood, mostly and nodded.

After some realization I clapped, surprising Bash. "That's why you didn't get hurt from the fall." I remarked.

"Ya…"

"You are looked for your brothers, right. I know who can help, my older sister Blossom. She's smart unlike me… I'm sure she can help." Reaching for his hand, I pulled Bash out the door and into the halls.

"W-wait!" he yelled, I ignored him and ran.

"Let's go~!"

* * *

_**I know what your all thinking. "She finally posted a new chapter like WTF!" I'm sorry for waiting so long to release chapter 3 and sorry that's it not that great. I'm trying to attempt to post often but schools bizarre. Thank you for all of you who read this story and leave your well received comments. I'll try to post the chapter 4 soon. Hope you continue reading…**_

* * *

[Reviews]

**kitty-sweet-paws**\- Thanks kitty! I do plan to continue this story but I don't think it'll end anytime soon because of my schedule; school and stuff. Its a lame excuse, I know. (P.S. I would feel sorry for Breaker myself with the way I'm planing his encounter with Buttercup)

**Wxnderland**\- Thank you, its great that you enjoy it XD Yes, I do plan to include the RowdyRuff's reactions of the boys and have them encounter the PowerPunks also. There are pairings "YES~" Mainly BashxBubbles, BlakexBlossom and BreakerxButtercup xD

**ReadLoverNumber1**\- Thank you! Ikr the RowdyRight Boys are my all time favourite versions of them. I just had to write about them somehow.

**Waterspirit**\- Here's the next one. Hope you enjoy^^

**sweetypie03**\- BASH AND BUBBLES for life! Don't worry you'll get more.

**Hatsune mike &amp; Blue raspberry**\- Serves up, here's your new chapter. Enjoy~


End file.
